The Silver Neko
by DJFireHawk
Summary: InuYasha angers Kagome yet again and she runs from the group. She has an odd encounter with a Neko Youkai and ends up being rescued by Sesshoumaru. What will develop between them? How will InuYasha cope when he realizes what he did?
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Neko**

Rating: M

Pairings: Sessome, Mirango

Warnings: Language, adult situations, Sesshoumaru has both arms and will NOT speak in third person…he's a lord dangit.

Summary: InuYasha angers Kagome yet again and she runs from the group. She has an odd encounter with a Neko Youkai and ends up being rescued by Sesshoumaru. What will develop between them? How will InuYasha cope when he realizes what he did?

**Chapter 1**

"InuYasha…Sit!"

Kagome was angry…enough that she could barely speak the word to plant InuYasha's face into the ground. He had just told her that the only reason he kept her around and protected her was because she could sense the jewel shards.

"Let me tell you something…InuYasha…I stay with you for protection, even though you are an ass…You need a shard detector so damn badly? Fine! See if you can find one because I'm finished. I said SIT!"

She planted him into the ground once again as the others looked on in shock. She ran off, tears in her eyes. She knew Sesshoumaru's forest was probably not the safest location to run into, but she also knew InuYasha would hesitate to follow her there. She came upon a small hot spring and slid to a stop…a nice hot soak sounded really good to her. She whirled around when she heard a branch snap behind her.

She came face to face with a beautiful Youkai woman…a panther type Neko Youkai. She looked similar to Sesshoumaru, just shorter and female. Her hair was a sleek, glossy black to her waist and perfectly matched the long black tail that wrapped around her. Her hands were tipped in sharp cat-like claws and she had sharp, piercing emerald green eyes. Kagome started as she heard a low rumble and realized that the demoness was purring.

"Hello little Miko. You have no need to fear me, I am not here to harm you."

"Then why are you here? Do you need help?"

The demoness chuckled slightly.

"I am beyond help little one…I am dying."

Kagome's soft gasp of horror made the demoness pause and tilt her head slightly.

"You seem upset by that news…You do not hate Youkai?"

"No…I don't hate anyone as long as they don't kill or harm innocents. I travel…traveled…with a Hanyou."

"Traveled…you seem saddened by this…"

"He only used me to find jewel shards…he never cared…"

Seeing that the little Miko was near tears the demoness quickly distracted her with her next words.

"I will be honest Miko…I have a favor to ask of you…though I will not expect you to agree."

"What kind of favor? It's nothing bad is it?"

"I hope not…I have no heir to pass on my power to…I would like to pass my power to you Miko. I find you worthy of my power…If you are willing."

"What would you have to do, and how would it affect me?"

"Both very good questions. I would merely have to exchange blood with you…in return you would become a ¾ demoness…You would look similar to me, but still like yourself. You would also gain power over fire, a gift all Neko Youkai have as well as the long lifespan all Youkai have. A blood exchange between Youkai and human passes the Youkai's power to that human, and makes then ¾ Youkai, between two Youkai it creates an unbreakable bond that varies in type depending on what the Youkai want it to be."

"Will it be painful?"

"Somewhat…though not for long…you will be weak for a couple of days while your body adjusts to the changes."

"I'm willing…proceed."

The demoness walked up to her and made a slit across her palm, mirroring it on her own palm, before pressing their hands together. A searing fire shot up Kagome's arm and spread through her body. As she collapsed to the ground in pain she hard a soft Thank You from the demoness and watched as another Neko Youkai came and lifted her from the ground. Another Neko was about to lift Kagome as well but was stopped by a green whip that nearly hit him. The Neko's hissed at the Inu Youkai as he landed near the Miko. Sesshoumaru growled at them and ordered them to leave his lands before he killed them all. The one Neko moved toward Kagome again but the Inu Lord stepped between them.

"The Miko stays with me…Leave now."

The female Neko agreed softly and the three felines left. Kagome watched through a haze of pain as the proud Lord bent down and lifted her in his arms. She curled into his chest with a small whimper of pain and felt his arms tighten around her before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver Neko**

Rating: M

Pairings: Sessome, Mirango

Warnings: Language, adult situations, Sesshoumaru has both arms and will NOT speak in third person…he's a lord dangit.

Summary: InuYasha angers Kagome yet again and she runs from the group. She has an odd encounter with a Neko Youkai and ends up being rescued by Sesshoumaru. What will develop between them? How will InuYasha cope when he realizes what he did?

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Kagome was aware of as she woke was a soft bed and a cool cloth on her forehead. She tried to speak but found her throat would not cooperate with her. She felt cool water held to her lips as a hand gently raised her head. The water soothed her throat and she was finally able to speak as she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru at her bedside.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my Palace, and will remain here until you are recovered."

Seeing the fear on the Miko's face he called for Rin to come in out of the Hallway. The sight of the little girl's big brown eyes calmed Kagome instantly. The little girl buried her face into Kagome's shoulder as she hugged her close. She knew Sesshoumaru was watching her, and that he probably wanted to know what had happened between her and the Neko woman…but she wasn't ready to share yet. She jumped when a tail wrapped around Rin and froze as she came to the realization that it was hers.

Sesshoumaru also noticed the tail, along with all of the other changes he had seen in the Miko over the last few hours, and it made him very curious as to what had happened to the girl. His eyes narrowed as she tried to get out of the bed and nearly fell. He managed to catch her and heard a soft thank you, and a request for a mirror. He led her, carefully, to the mirror in the room and held her steady as she looked at herself.

Her hair was the same length as always, but much more sleek now, and of course there was the gorgeous black tail winding it's way around her waist. Her eyes were no longer a dull brown, but a lovely silver color with cat-like pupils. Her ears were slightly pointed and she could elongated her canine teeth and nails if she chose. She turned her head and noticed a pair of silver stripes, barely noticeable, behind each ear and on each wrist.

"Wow…I look…"

"Beautiful…"

She caught Sesshoumaru's eyes in the mirror and blushed at his praise. He noticed this and filed it in his mind for later analysis.

"Miko, what happened at that hot spring?"

"She said she was dying, and had no heir to pass her power to. She said that she found me worthy and asked if I would be willing to accept her power. I agreed and she exchanged blood with me, then my body felt like it was on fire…I blacked out after you picked me up."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat…he knew the implications of a blood exchange between human and Youkai. He knew that the Miko was now, essentially, a demoness with Miko power…a potentially deadly combination to her enemies.

"Do you realize what you are now Miko?"

"She told me…a ¾ demoness…with the lifespan and power to go with it."

"Why were you at that hot spring…alone and without protection?"

"I…I ran away from InuYasha…He said something cruel and I just ran…"

"You are lucky that you were not killed…however…you are safe here. In exchange for a safe place to stay, I would request that you assist me in caring for Rin."

"Of course, I would love to. Is there any way I could bring Shippou here too…he's the little fox kit that travels with me. He's like a son to me."

"I will retrieve him for you Miko…you need to rest so that your body can recover from the drastic changes it has gone through."

"I know."

He led her back over to the bed and gently helped her lay down. Once she was comfortable Rin curled up alongside her and the two females fell asleep. He smiled softly at the sight before leaving the room. He called his head guard and gave him orders that the demoness in his quarters was not to be disturbed, and that she was to be protected at all costs. He also ordered Rin's servant to care for Kagome should she wake while he was gone. Once he had finished his orders he left to go and retrieve the little kit from InuYasha's group…he had some choice words for his foolish half-brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silver Neko**

Rating: M

Pairings: Sessome, Mirango

Warnings: Language, adult situations, Sesshoumaru has both arms and will NOT speak in third person…he's a lord dangit.

**Chapter 3**

Inu Yasha's nose twitched at a familiar smell.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"

The older Youkai growled at the younger half-breed.

"You are a fool Inu Yasha. You were cruel to the only human, other than our mother, to show you true kindness. The little Miko ran into a Neko Youkai. She's lucky to still live."

"Where is she damn you? She's mine!"

Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his half brother into a tree hard enough to splinter the wood.

"No Inu Yasha. The little Miko is mine…not yours. You lost any claim to her when she changed."

Inu Yasha scowled at him.

"What do you mean changed?"

"She is now ¾ Neko Youkai after a blood exchange with one who was dying."

Inu Yasha just gave him a confused look, but Sango gasped knowing the implications of that statement. She exchanged a look with Miroku before stepping forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama? May I speak to you?"

He inclined his head slightly to give his permission.

"Miroku and I must continue to travel with Inu Yasha to find the remaining shards and stop Naraku. I would like to request that you inform Kagome that the two of us still care for her as if she were a sister, and would very much like to see her once she has recovered from her change."

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod, and even a slight smile, in approval of her loyalty to her friend.

"Where is the little Fox kit? Kagome is eager to have him with her and I promised to retrieve the little one for her."

Sango smiled and motioned for Shippou to come out of hiding. The little kit walked over to the intimidating Youkai Lord who simply scooped him up with one arm before taking to the skies once more. Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"At least you two know your place."

A loud 'thunk' was heard as Sango knocked him unconscious with her giant boomerang. Miroku smirked and the two went back tot ending the fire and talking about Kagome.

Once he landed on his property Sesshoumaru kept hold of the kit, telling his guards to protect the kit the same as they do Rin. He went straight to Kagome's room, surprised to hear Rin laughing and what sounded like little bells tinkling. He entered the room and realized that it was the Miko's laughter, her voice having changed a bit with her transformation. The little kit launched himself out of Sesshoumaru's grip and started crying into Kagome's hair as she held him close. Rin smiled at them and introduced herself to Shippou. The two kids quickly fell into a game of tag, racing through the palace at breakneck speeds. Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru from her bed.

"Thank you for bringing him. I hope Inu Yasha wasn't too much of a pain?"

Sesshoumaru released an unlordly snort.

"He is nothing I cannot handle. Your other friends, the hunter and the monk, wish for you to know that they still consider you their sister and wish to see you when you are recovered."

Kagome's smile widened in her happiness and her tail went wild with a life of its own. Sesshoumaru caught himself smiling at her, and for once in his life he didn't care if he seemed less cold. His inner demon had already decided that it wanted Kagome, and who was he to deny it? Kagome seemed to sense the shift in the atmosphere of the room as Sesshoumaru leaned over her, his face only inches from her own.

"Se…Sesshoumaru? What…?"

He silenced her by placing a single finger on her lips. He traced that finger over her features and smirked at the shiver she gave as he ran his finger behind her ear, a sensitive spot for all felines. He leaned in until his lips brushed her ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps along her arms.

"I wish to court you as a potential mate, if you will allow it?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. How could someone as gorgeous as this Lord possibly be interested in plain old her. He spoke, almost as if he could hear her train of thought.

"You are exquisite in this form; however, I was interested before you changed. The power you held, and the grace and kindness you showed intrigued me. I never acted on it because I believed you and my worthless half-brother were in love. I see now that that was a mistake on my part."

Kagome nodded and reached a hand out to touch the stripes on his face. He let out a soft growl as her fingers stroked along one of them. She giggled as she realized that it felt as good to him as it did when he rubbed behind her ear. He leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss, just a little one to show he was serious. As he pulled back she smiled softly.

"I accept your offer Lord Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a bow and was about to continue touching her when two little tornadoes swept into the room and onto the bed. Shippou curled up on Kagome's lap while Rin lay down on one side of her, the fell asleep in moments with their hands linked together. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a knowing smile.

"I think we may have a budding romance here."

He nodded with a sound of agreement before laying down on her other side. He curled one arm behind her neck, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as she too drifted off to sleep. He vowed to protect her from anything that might try to harm her

A/N: I know it's a bit short but I wanted to get something out since I haven't updated in so long. Also, I have a poll up on my page so please go and vote. a you.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver Neko**

Rating: M

Pairings: Sessome, Mirango

Warnings: Language, adult situations, Sesshoumaru has both arms and will NOT speak in third person…he's a lord dangit.

**Chapter 4**

It had been six months since Kagome's encounter with the Neko Youkai and she had since become acquainted with the rest of the Neko clan she was now a part of. Sesshoumaru had refused to leave her side at any point and the two of them were now preparing for their upcoming wedding. Sesshoumaru's proposal had been nothing short of romantic and Kagome had immediately said yes.

_The full moon was bright overhead as they walked into a clearing that held a spectacular lake, the moonlight shimmering on the water's surface. Sesshoumaru had been rather quiet but Kagome sensed he was planning something so she left him to his thoughts, content merely to be with him. As they neared the edge of the lake he stopped and brought her close to him, his breath whispering across her face as he spoke to her._

"_I never imagined I would find my perfect mate, until I found you Kagome. You are perfect, and perfect for me. I would be honored if you would consent to marry me."_

_Kagome's eyes sparkled with joy as she wrapped herself around him and agreed…repeatedly._

Rin and Shippou had been happy for them, especially after being reassured that this would not make them siblings. Kagome was reasonably certain that those two might end up married themselves in the future. She had invited Sango and Miroku, as well as Lady Kaede who would be the one to give her away. Sesshoumaru had invited the nobles of other prominent demon clans, as well as a hefty security force to keep out any unwanted guests.

Kagome's dress was an elaborate white kimono with beautiful gold hand-beaded patterns stretching from one shoulder to the opposite hip. Her slippers were patterned to match and her hair had been done in elegant little waves and curls that fell around her face like a dark waterfall. She was nervous, but also indescribably happy knowing that she was about to marry the most wonderful mate she could ever have asked for. Rin was her flower girl and Shippou was acting as the ring bearer, a job the little kit took as a serious duty.

As the music started and the doors parted she walked forward and Sesshoumaru felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. She was angelic and radiant and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The High Priest began the ceremony and everything was perfect, until he asked if anyone would object to the union. Sesshoumaru's glare at the crowd dared them to try it, and one voice dared.

"I object to it. She's supposed to be mine, not his. I had her first."

Shocked murmurs went through the crowd at the implications of his statement. Sesshoumaru's eyes went red as he glared at his whelp of a half-brother.

"You dare imply that Kagome is less than pure? I assure you she is untouched as she was intelligent enough to see you for the coward that you are. She loved you when she was travelling with you and you saw fit to throw her away over a reanimated clay doll. Your stupidity is my fortune and I suggest you leave before someone decides to silence you…permanently."

Kagome laid a hand on his arm to calm her soon-to-be husband, and gave her former love a cold look to rival any true demon noble.

"I am not an object you can own Inu Yasha. You had a chance to be with me once, and you threw it away. I've learned from that and Sesshoumaru makes me happier than I have ever been in my life. I will not allow you to ruin this day for me. Leave. Now."

The guards finally managed to get a hold of the chastised Hanyou and drag him from the room and the ceremony resumed. After the ceremony there was a large and boisterous party that lasted well into the early hours of the next morning as Sesshoumaru getting married was quite unexpected and everyone was rejoicing for his fortune.

The newly weds were blissfully content and looking forward to hopefully expanding their little family. Kagome was happy, but she knew that their trials were far from over as Naraku and the shards were still out there and her work was not yet finished.


End file.
